Into the Twilight
by sasukesakuraforeverandever
Summary: There were rumors that he has sold his soul to the devil himself. She was broken and he was the cause but no one knows. He needs her to save him but how can she when she needs him to save her as well? Dark fic. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! YEY. SASUSAKU LUUUURVE! NARUTO IS NOT MINE! CHARACTERS ARE OOC! You have been warned. R and R!**

* * *

It was the end of the year and everyone was busy preparing for the New Year's celebration. The whole town was lit up and everyone was on the streets. Although it was a festive ambience, one girl wasn't feeling the festive spirit.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto called from outside the door.

Sakura sighed as she jumped out of her bed and answered the door. She put on a smile and greeted her friends.

"Hey, guys." She said.

Naruto together with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee, and Ten-Ten stared at the pink haired girl. Sakura looked horrible. She had messy hair and her face was pale as a ghost. Her emerald orbs were replaced with dull green ones and her lips were quivering.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sick." Sakura said.

"Well, we're here to invite you to the countdown!" Naruto grinned as he pointed at the gathering of people a few blocks from Sakura's house. Her house was on a hill almost overlooking the whole town. Sakura smiled at them but shook her head.

"I don't know... I don't feel so good, Naruto." She explained.

"Sakura's right. She doesn't seem to look good. She should rest." Sai nodded.

"Aww... but it'll be fun!" Naruto said with a pleading face.

"Next year for sure, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.

"Well... okay." Naruto pouted but regained his grin as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her.

"Get well soon, forehead!" Ino blew her a kiss before leaving.

"The power of youth will heal you very soon my beautiful blossom!" Lee grinned at her.

"Thanks guys... see you around."

Sakura closed her door and went back to her room. She lied down on her bed and hugged a pillow. A few moments have passed, she felt the presence of someone familiar and it made her whimper. She hugged her pillow tighter and closed her eyes shut but the presence became stronger.

"Go away... go away..." She whispered in her mind but that won't do.

As the presence became stronger and became more evident, Sakura opened her eyes and saw fear right in front of her, towering over her shivering body.

"Hush... my love."

Sakura swallowed hard and cold sweat covered her entire body. She was one of the most feared ninjas of the village of Konoha but this one man made her bow down and no one else seem to know.

"Such a festive night and you're staying here... alone?" He smirked at her, his dark red eyes studying every inch of her movement. He was the predator and she was his prey.

"I-I-I... I f-feel sick." She explained.

He took the blanket from her feet and tucked her in. She became stiff as his cold hands brushed against her neck. He bent down making his face only inches from hers. She didn't realize it but he was already on top of her, his hands on either side of her head and his knees on the sides of her hips.

"P-Please..."

"Please... what?" He lowered down and whispered into her ear.

"N-Not now... I feel really... sick..." She pleaded, almost crying.

He raised his right and brushed away the stray hair from her neck. Two bite marks that were still fresh marked her soft skin. He licked the area making a stinging sensation that made her wince. He couldn't help himself anymore. He pressed his mouth onto her neck, and bit her. She almost screamed in pain but his left hand already covered her mouth. Blood dripped from the sides as he continued sucking out blood. Sakura felt weaker and weaker by the minute. He pulled his fangs out and licked the area clean of blood. He faced her again and tears already streamed down her face.

"Yummy." He grinned.

Sakura stared at the vampire on top of her. He was grinning at her, torturing her. She wanted to look away but his gaze seem to glue onto hers making her unable to move. She was frozen.

"Odd..." He stated. "It's been a week since I last visited you. Why are you still so pale?"

No answer.

"Tell me," He lowered into her ear again. "How would you like to be my eternal slave?"

Sakura's eyes widen at his question. "What..." It was all that she could mumble.

He kissed her cheek, staining it with blood. Blood and tears mixed and it turned on the vampire. In a quick move, the blanket dividing them was gone. One of his hands found its way inside her shirt and the coldness of his touch made her shiver even more.

He got up on his knees, still on top of her and ripped her shirt and bra away. He licked his blood stained lips as he gazed at the two mounds waiting for him.

"Please... stop this..." She coughed out.

But he wasn't listening. He put one of her breasts into his mouth and the other was being played by his hand. Sakura stopped herself from moaning, not wanting him to hear that it was also turning her on. He raised his head and a trail of saliva from her nipple to his mouth made Sakura close her eyes and swallow her moans.

Outside, people were starting to count from one hundred. Sakura tried to divert her attention to the noise outside but the things he was doing to her were much more powerful and tempting.

He left trails of his saliva all over her exposed skin. To Sakura's surprise, his saliva was warm unlike his skin. He removed her skirt and underwear and started licking her core. She balled her wrists and did her best not to moan but to her disappointment, one escaped from her throat and she could feel him smiling as he continued licking her. His tongue was replaced by two cold fingers and Sakura was going crazy. Her restraint failed and she released moan after moan making her predator want her more. As she reached her orgasm, he removed his digits and started licking them.

"No more... please..." Sakura pleaded.

But again, to her dismay, he wasn't listening. As the countdown outside came to an end and everyone started shouting and the celebration started, he put his pants down and when she saw his length, it made her scared. He pumped himself a few times before prodding it into her entrance, teasing her.

"Don't do this." She said.

Still not listening.

Without any warnings, he slammed into her. She screamed so loud that she thought that someone would hear her but to her bad luck, everyone outside was shouting themselves; celebrating the coming of the new year. She writhes in pain as the vampire continued his sexual desires. As he was nearing his release, he pulled himself out and instead, released his fluids on her breasts. He looked at his masterpiece and before disappearing in a puff of smoke, he gave her a kiss on the neck where he bit her.

She cried and sobbed as she sat up and hugged herself.

"Sasuke...kun... what has become of you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late reply! I've been finishing some other plots for a Fairy Tail fanfic. Please read and review and an awesome shout out to mah great writer friend -authoress-next-door- ! check her out! Her stories are da bomb!**

Sakura opened her eyes and pain started to shoot from in between her legs. The throbbing pain from the side of her neck wasn't helping at all. She groaned as she sat up. She remembered his face; it was the scariest thing she had ever saw but something was still bothering her. He was enjoying himself through her pain but knowing Sasuke and loving him for the longest time, she also saw a hint of despair and pain. Rubbing her reddish puffy eyes, Sakura suddenly felt a strong pounding pain in her chest as well. She clutched her shirt trying to withheld the pain. It was coming and going until a strong one shattered through her and blackness engulfed her.

It almost felt like heaven, she thought. She felt herself as light as a feather. All the pain was gone and her heart was very light. It was the best feeling in the world, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw a bright light shining down on her. "Heav-"

"Tsunade-sama! She's awake!"

"Hurry, inject the medicine!"

_"M-Medicine...?"_

Sakura focused her vision a bit more and looked away from the bright light above her. She looked to the left and saw people wearing green scrub suits walking frantically back and forth carrying injections and surgery tools one after the other.

_"Wh-what..."_

"You'e gonna be alright." Tsunade whispered to her. "You just stay-"

Sakura couldn't hear her anymore. Everything was blurring and she felt weak again. She wanted to cry and scream. _"Take me back to that heaven awhile ago..."_ She pleaded before going back to the darkness that took her.

* * *

Sakura's mind was awake once more She tried opening her eyes but she couldn't lift her suddenly heavy eyelids. She tried to think and recollect memories of what transpired. Where was she? She awoken her other senses and the first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers. _"Red roses."_ She thought._ "I can smell red roses...and lilies!"_ But she was wondering why she couldn't see anything. Was she dead... again?

"Ah, It's time for your check up, Sakura!" It was a familiar voice. The nurse started writing on the clipboard she brought then started reading the machine monitors surrounding Sakura.

"Huh... stable... your condition is stable Sakura."

Sakura was confused. If her condition was stable, shouldn't the nurse be happy about it? Sakura sure is, meaning she's not dead... yet. The nurse sighed and sat down at the edge of Sakura's bed. "Everyone misses you."

"Tsunade-sama, me, Naruto and the gang..."

_"Shizune."_ Sakura remembered her voice.

"Five years is very long, don't you think?" Shizune started crying. "You know... It may be bad to say this but I sometimes wish that you would just die!"

Sakura gasped._ "Me? Die? What are you talking about?! And what's this five years thing?"_

"It's really hard... especially on Naruto, to see you like this everyday; unsmiling... lifeless." She wiped her eyes. "It's as if you're already dead."

_"Dead..."_

_"Come to think of it-"_

"Ah..." Shizune stood up. "You're secret admirer sent you red roses and lilies again." Shizune walked over to the desk across the bed and checked on the flowers. "Ever since you were admitted to the hospital, these flowers kept arriving every other day with no miss. There's no name and address but there's always a card that says: 'My Eternal'." She chucked. "Kinda sweet, don't you think?"

Shizune sighed as she saw the clock on the wall. She had another patient to check up on. Special patients are now handled by Shizune as Sakura was still unable to work. She left the room leaving Sakura to herself once again.

_"Five years? Don't fucking tell me I've been lying here for five years?!"_

_"No... it can't be. It's either I'm dreaming or I'm dead!"_

_"Wake up! Wake up, Sakura! DAMN IT, WAKE UP!"_

Shouting to herself was futile, she sobbed as fear suddenly crept through her. She was alone inside an unknown darkness for five whole years and apparently five years wasn't enough. She tried to command her body to move but she couldn't feel her self. She could feel the wind and smell the flowers and she heard Shizune talking to her awhile back but why couldn't she feel her own self?

_"I'm really scared."_

"Don't be..."

_"Huh?"_

"I'll be coming for you."

_"W-Who are you? A-A-And h-how could you hear me? For all I know, this is only my mind!"_

"Hush... Everything's gonna be alright... my eternal."

* * *

**There ya go! Review now. :)**


End file.
